This invention relates to electromagnetic stimulator systems and relates more particularly, to such systems for use in the medical field to promote healing and/or to reduce pain.
Apparatus are known which utilize electricity for generating an electrical or magnetic field which, in turn, can be used for medical purposes. One such apparatus, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,151, employs a pair of sheet-like electrodes which, during use, are disposed on opposite sides of a region of a body to be treated with the apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electromagnetic stimulator system for use in the medical field to promote healing or to reduce pain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a stimulator system which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.
This invention resides in an electromagnetic stimulator system for treating body tissue and a method for treating body tissue.
The system of the invention includes an electrically-conductive band having an interior opening sized to accept body tissue desired to be treated with the stimulator system, a body of electrically-conductive material secured to the band in electrically-conducting relationship therewith, and an insulated coil encircling the body of the electrically-conductive material so that when a DC current is conducted through the coil, an electromagnetic field is induced through the body of electrically-conductive material which, in turn, induces an electromagnetic field within the interior opening of the band. The system also includes means for delivering DC current through the coil so that by positioning the body tissue to be treated within the electrically-conductive band and delivering DC current through the coil, the body tissue positioned within the band is exposed to the electromagnetic field induced within the interior opening of the band.
The method of the invention includes the steps of using the system of the invention. In particular, the system of the invention is provided, the body tissue to be treated is positioned within the electrically-conductive band, and then DC current is delivered through the coil so that the body tissue positioned within the band is exposed to the electromagnetic field induced within the interior opening of the band.